Training! Mago V.S. Verne!
Meeting Verne was walking on the grass with his yellow cloak covering his face while lost in thought. The Dark/Wandering Mage heard of a mage that wishes to challenge his power. Foolish. Or maybe not. This is something he must do to perfect his incredible powers. Seeing the yellow cloaked figure wander down his way, Mago wondered if this was the Verne that he had heard about, a mage defecting from Beast Heart let alone the Toveri Alliance was something that Mago thought interesting, to leave from one of the most powerful alliances in Ishgar was somethign that those confident in their power were able to do. Mago was ready for a fight, and knew that this one would fulfill his wanting for experience and power, running ahead and halting before the shadowy figure that was treading his way. "Stop right there lad, I'm going to be needing your name if you want to pass." Mago ordered as he stood infront of Verne. " move. I am Verne. Ex-member of Beast Heart. Known as the Lightning Fang. I constantly seek strength and power. Even though i have alot of it--" He flexes his muscles, causing him to exhibit incredible magical power in a electric form around himself. He looks at mago with determination in his eyes and gets in his boxing stance, ready for battle. He takes off the yellow cloak and throws it on the ground. "--i can't seem to have enough of it. Now, who are you? " Verne asked the mage. Mago laughed before looking straight at Verne in the eyes with a sinister intent, "Mago Hogi, but it's nice to be finally meeting my new sparring partner today." He said in his calming voice. Mago was ready to get this training session on the way as he was eager to finally use some spells that he had just recently formulated and learned in practical for the very first time. "Alright, you ready to show me what you "Lightning Fang" is capable of?" Mago said as he clapped his hands loudly, triggering them as his hands burst into a blaze of flame, engulfing his hands as it flared from his sides, preparing to begin the training between him and Verne. " be careful what you wish for Magi Hogi. It might...shock you a bit! " Veren yelled. Concentrated and projected a big lightning bolf in his left hand, Veren to wants to test out some new moves he has gathered from the training he went through by traveling. He compressed the lightning in his left hand and executes a left straight punch, causing it to discharge and shoots in a straight line traveling fast and focused destroying the ground in its wake at the same time. Verne smiles at his attack. " how will you respond Mago? " Verne asked the mage. He was impressive for a travelling mage but nearly every magic always has a counter for it, an important rule Mago leanred during his travels all over Ishgar after having battled many mages he came across, "Hahaha, lets not get too carried away. After all it's only been a couple of minutes since we met.". In turn of displaying his power, Mago placed one of his hands firmly on the ground as the flames from his hands were distinguished to reveal that Mago had switched from Divine Flame into Divine Light which wa apparent as his hands were now glowing. The ground around them started to glow with light as, small cracks in the ground allowed the light within to shine through, making the ground they stood on glow as this was the first part to Mago's spell. "Now then, I'm sure you'll be wanting to know what this spell does. I had to exert alot of my magic energy into this spell to make it glow so the results will be nearly catastrophic." " sounds like you trained and experimented alot of this magic. However, i cannot do much at the moment. Considering the conditions and the settings i want, my full power, my full, tremendous power, needs the power of night to reach the peak of my power. For example- " Verne puts his hands together which caused lots upon lots of electricity pouring out and expands around himself as the lightning begins to shine like stars as Lunar Magic ' was swirling around the lightning making them a bit pale yellow and white in the process. "- that's about half i can do. Without the moon, i use my reserves to amplify my lightning magic and my '''Lupus ' Form. If you read about my ex guild, Lupus gives us the power to turn into beast upon will or by the power of the moon, strengthen us further. And with High Speed in the mix, it makes it very hard for people to block or stop me." Verne said to Mago. "Tis a shame that I am clueless to much infortmation on Beast Heart, though I do not have much either of any other guild in that Toveri Alliance they have got going on over there. So this is interesting that magic like this exists in the world. You should tell me more about Beast Heart soon, I might have a go at fighting them some time in the future." Mago said with a grin on his face. The information he had on Verne exceeded the pile he had on Beast Heart, so Mago was well prepared for this training session. "With lupus being your special transformation, I guess I should let you see mine." He said before yelling into the air '''Elder Magic: Esse Violentum, causing Mago to force purple scales to grow from his skin as claws started to unsheathe from his fingers, his eyes turning red and the teeth within his mouth became a set of fangs replacing the blunt teeth that once filled Mago's mouth. " then a tell and match. however, the guild did have rules about ex mages telling others about their guild. So i don't know i can provide an answer to your question. I'm sorry. However, you're the only person to know of this. Nice form by the way. Since you're changing, so am i. " Verne begins to change with a white magic sigil appears in the ground, releasing alot of Lunar Magic as it took on a form of a big shell, engulfing him inside. Then the shell breaks and explodes with Verne coming with his complete transformation. His has yellow fur, he gained wolf ears, snout, fangs, increasing in muscles, waist long hair, long bushy wolf tail, and long, sharp claws. Lightning swirled around his body and Lunar Magic. " where did you get that magic?" Verne asked in a deep voice. Mago smiled sinsiterly as he displayed the newly reformed teeth from his transformation, "From the power of the beings that created this world." Mago said with a sinister tone, before slamming one foot into the ground to steady his position, causing the floor to shake for a few seconds as he now was planted in place. The ground was weakened by Mago's Divine Light spell and so it was extremely easy for him to plant his foot into the ground, as well as making it harder for Verne as it was pretty easyfor someone to lose their footing on ground such as this. With one swift clap, Mago displayed his brutish strength as the soundwaves from the clap shouted through the area, "Now then, shall we get this little spar on the way?" Mago said as his hands turned into a blazing fire once again just like before. The Wolf against the Dragon " sure. Game time. " Verne yelled while exerting his incredible magical power. Verne cracks his knuckles and he begins to charge alot of electricity as he begins to focus and he begins to form the spell around his mouth, similar how a dragon slayer would do so in their way, making it bigger and bigger to the point they can't see.. Then he compressed the spell to a regular and he howls loudy, causing the ground to crack a bit more as he discharge the lightning spell attack at high speed towards Mago thanks to the reduction of the spell. " ' Lightning Beam! ' " Verne roared. Just as when the beam had left Verne's mouth, Mago was quickly able to bring out his Barrier Magic to ensure that he would be protected, he wasn't going to get hit on the forst move of course. As the beam neared Mago's position, a magical barrie made up of several layers surrounded his figure, as sort of an orange tinted shell, taking in the blast from the Lightning Beam as it weakened and later died out, revealing a burnt spot on the Barrier. "Well done, I'll give you that one. But I guess I can give you this one as well." Mago exclaimed in an impressed manner before wiping out thee barrier around him and pointing both his index fingers towards Verne, shooting out two long compressed bullets of Manus enegy from his Divine Light, Sun Ray. Verne gets into a boxing stance with his arms up in a blocking position as he closes his eyes. The ground around him begins break even further to the point of collapse as he begins to use high speed to increase his speed capabilities, then he mixed Lightning Magic in the mix to enhance his already enhanced speed, as his body looks like it is about to move very fast. This combination is called Flash Strike, a magic that gives the user an tremendous speed boost and a increase of striking and paralyzing force. However, it can cause a strain on his body if used for too long in his lupus form. He finally opens up his eyes and in a instant, he vanished. In actual reality, he moved a speed so great, that you must have a trained eye to see his movements as the lightning wolf was in the sky, rapidly punch the air in front of himself, sending down lightning bolts from his punches that sounded like loud Boom! In the process. " Let's see how fast you can dodge/block this one Mago! Take my new move i have 50% mastered: ' Rush of Falling Lightning! ' " Verne roared. As the bolts of lightning came crushing do to the earth all that Mago could do was stand and admire the lightning coming his way, which didn't seem to bother him too much, "Fine then, if it's speed you're looking for maybe I can try and match yours." Mago said as he countered the incoming Lightning bolts with Reduced Speed, running across the battlefield before halting and clapping his hand again, though this time the hands glowing seem to be glowing much mroe than before. Grinning, Mago slowly opened his hands to reveal a large sphere of light being formed from nothing but his palms, growing larger and larger the more he remained in that position. As soon as the ball of light was nearly Mago's height, Mago pushed the ball of light right towards Verne who was in the sky, "Try not to go down just yet, we've barely even started this fight." Mago said jokingly as he prepared his hands to click his fingers, as the ground underneath Verne was extremely explosive due to the magic implanted into the ground thanks to his Deity's Protection, which was the move Mago displayed early in the meeting. Verne was in a pickle. If he lands, he will get caught and get damaged by the explosion. If he lets that light ball tough him, he will get hurt. So he begins move away from the light ball spell he just casted by the use of Lightning Body, which helps enhancing his speed a bit more, but then he grunts in pain as his was the limit at the speed boost as the strain of muscle could be heard due to the tremendous magic in use on his body. He had to come up with a plan to hit him quickly, because his speed boost is beginning drop slowly. He begins to shoot lightning bolts from his position like before to keep the distance between them. '' Damn. I am lasting longer than before, but i still can't master this level of speed yet?! Even in my Lupus form, this is pushing me to far. I have to only be at this level to end fights quickly, because now my muscles are being strained! '' " i don't know what that spell is, but i don't trust it! " Verne yelled. Lightning Bolts again? Well if that's the best he can do right now I guess I can't blame him... Mago thought before leaping back just in time to save himself from the lightning bolts that detsoryed the ground where he was, though Mago was still prepared to trigger the explosion must Verne fall right into the area. "I don't think you'll like it Verne, just come down here so we can settle this on the ground." Mago yelled into the air as he saw that Verne was still flying. Holding both his hands infront of him, flicked them up to bring a great ball of flames from out of thin air as he forcefully pushed the ball right at Verne, causing the sphere of fire to rocket towards Verne's position in the air as he was slowly feeling the uncomfort of using his magic. If Verne comes down here I've got a whole lot of magic to show him. Lets see how well Beast Heart had trained their former guild mage... He thought as the thought of the Toveri Alliance and a special mage within it popped into his mind when he mentioned Beast Heart. Verne couldn't move out the way in time to escape the spell, so he charges so much lightning magic into his right arm and around his body to minimize the damage he punches the spell knowing it will blow up and he discharge a lot of electricity to created a big explosion in the sky. " Lightning Right Straight! " Verne yelled. As the giant smoke envelopes around him, Verne falls from the sky, like a bird out of the sky when it losts it's wings. He looked pretty bad, even using his magic to lower the damage rate, his eyes was close as he was free falling down to the same spot that is set to blow up upon contact. However, this was all a plan for Verne to use his next attack to deal with the problem. '' Damn! That really hurt! Mago is no joke. Even though i travel to master my power, this is what all i measures up too?! I can't lose so easily like this. I was trained by Master Vasto when i was a boy! I can't disrespect his teaching! Now, i still have alot of magic over. All i have to do is wait at the right time to release my power at once to blow up the Dynamite he set up for me. Even if this is a sparring match, i have to show that i am no weakling. '' Verne said in thought. "Oh boy, well this should definitely do the trick." Mago thought out loud as Verne was plummeting back to the ground, right where the explosive area was ready to go off as he kept his right hand ready to click, which was enough to set off the explosion whilst keeping his left hand in a gun shape pointing to Verne. His hands switched from divine Flame to Divine Light again as he was now ready to teach Verne a lesson to why one should not take Mago lightly. Keeping his left hand following Verne and his right hand to trigger the explosion, Mago was well prepared to end a match even though it didn't take too lohg for them to get into it. He was ready to fire the shot must Verne try any other move other than fall onto the ground and ready to click the fingers, so either way Verne was going to get shot or exploded depending which way the wolf had wanted. As Verne was at a certain height, he opens his eyes, crackling with raw combination of magic as High Speed, Lunar Magic, and Lightning Magic became one and he channels the full power into both of his hands and he roars loudly as he begins to punch rapidly in the sky. Orbs of Lightning, lightning bolts and massive torrents of Lightning enhanced by high speed and lunar magic was sent flying onto the ground, even near the explosives on the ground, causing much devastating damage to the damaged ground anyway. As he was about down he opens up his mouth and fires a tri beam of the three magics into a very powerful beam that he aimed not at Mago, but a few feet from him. Even in a fight, he can't stand hurting another person unless that person can take the heat. " take this! My last thrump card! Magic Overdrive: Lightning Wolf Rage! ''' " Verne said as he was now all out of magical power. Noticing the blast exploding right near him, Mago accidently clicked his fingers in alarm to the sudden blast which triggered an explosion that covered the hundred metre radius where Mago was on the outskirts of, watching as Verne was caught up in the explosion and the blast happened right infront of Mago. "Damn, the lad din't last too long. But he has proven his strength and for that I'm impressed." Mago said with a pitful voice, wondering what happened to Verne and if he was ok since he had fallen straight into the explosion. All that was left of their battlefield was a somewhat deep crater that had smoke rising from the sides, where a fallen Verne laid in the centre of the dent. Mago noticied Verne and decided to take his leave, "So this was the strength of Beast Heart? We'll see, though by the looks of things I think I might have a go and see what their guild is like..." Mago thouht out loud again as he trhust his arms out infront of him, '''Elder Magic: Regium he exclaimed as a serpentine dragon escaped from his hands and emerged into the air. As the dragon and Mago faced eachother, there was a brief moment of silence before both the dragon and Mago uttered the single word. Sholk A mass of smoke covered both Mago and his dragon until the breeze would sweep the cloudy mist away, only to reveal the pinnacle of Mago's true power, something that Verne was wondering all this time, as a two headed dragon covered in purple scales and green emerged from the smoke, roaring into the air as the ground shook with terror. Next time when you get stronger we shall have another fight, but for now. Let me see about this guild of yours... The newly transformed Mago thought to himself before lifting himself from the ground and into the air as he flew out from their battle, leaving Verne to bask in the sun's rays in the middle of the giant crater. Verne didn't move and he was unconscious to say the least. Now verne realizes that he is still weak